A collection of one shot song fics
by neveragainember
Summary: Ok, I've decided to put all of my song fics here. IF YOU WANT TO HEAR A CERTIAN SONG COMMENT AND I'LL DO IT!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I got bored so I decided to do this song fic. The song is BB's view of Raven, so this is like his thoughts, except in song form, yeah. The song is Good Charlottes Say Anything.  Hope you like it.

I looked over at her. She was reading, and so beautiful, I wanted to tell her, but how? She looked up at me. We're alone in the living room. I felt my breathing pick up. My heart racing, I bravely kept eye contact. I felt the awkwardness of the silence suppressing us.

_Here I am on, _

_The phone again, and, _

_Awkward silence is _

_On the other end _

_I used to know the sound _

_Of a smile in your voice _

_But right now (right now) _

_All I feel (all I feel) _

_Is the pain of the fighting _

_Starting up again_

"What?" she says to me aggressively. I know she's just pretending to be mad. I can only hope that she is, actually. "Nothing, just looking." I say, trying not to piss her off. I see an eye brow rise under her hood. "At….?" She had provided the bait, and knew I would take it. But I pushed myself not to fall for it. "You." I say simply. Her guard had been thrown off, I realize. She can't start an argument since I didn't take the bait, I think to myself proudly. She merely looks back at her book. I look at her hood, remembering all of the conversations we had had. I remember the 'moments' we had, and how Robin had somehow found out about me. I smile slightly; I was becoming obsessed with something I couldn't have.

_All the things we talk about _

_You know they stay on my mind _

_On my mind _

_All the things we laugh about _

_They'll bring us through it every time _

_After time after time _

She looks up again. A little softer, like almost just annoyed she started to talk. I cut her off. "Shh, I'm sorry." I put a finger on her lips as I say this. They feel soft. Now I sit at her feet on my knees. My eyes bore into hers. She looks a little bit scared. The pizza box blows up on the kitchen table. She jerks her head down, causing her hood to fall down. She goes to put it up again. I stop her. "Leave it down." I say, my words no more than a whisper. She blushes, but looks back down at her book.

_Don't say a word _

_I know you feel the same _

_Just give me a sign _

_Say anything, say anything _

_Please don't walk away, _

_I know you wanna stay _

_Just give me a sign _

_Say anything, say anything _

I watch her, her eyes are blurred. She's not focusing on her book, I can tell. I want to say something to make our situation more comfortable. She seems nervous, but knows as much as I did that our actions were inevitable. I look at her. "You have beautiful eyes" I mutter. Shit, thinking aloud was a problem I have. She smirked, but hid it quickly. "What do you want?" She asked that, but it was just a way to make her more comfortable. She knew what I wanted, and she wanted it too. He suddenly felt that they were headed toward a wall. Like they were rushing, but they couldn't stop it. "I don't want to ruin our friendship." I say finally. She knows what I'm talking about, because she feels it too.

_Some say that _

_Time changes _

_Best friends can _

_Become strangers _

_But I don't want that _

_No, not for you _

She smiled a small, reserved smile. "I trust you." That was all she said. His heart leapt. He knew what she meant, deep inside.

_If you stay with me, we can make it through _

_So here we are again _

_The same old argument, and now I'm wonderin' _

_If things'll ever change, yeah _

_When will you laugh again _

_Laugh like you did back when _

_We'd make noise till 3 AM and the neighbors would complain _

I move towards her. I can feel her breath on my mouth. I'm breathing heavily, my adrenaline is spiked, I can hardly sit, though I do. Just to make sure she's ok with this, I'm going slowly. It's painstaking to not grab her and push her into me. I want to feel her lips on mine, her oh-so-soft skin is mocking my movements it seems. She seems almost startled, but sensing my anxiousness, she moves faster towards me.

_All the things we talk about _

_You know they stay on my mind _

_On my mind _

_All the things we laugh about _

_They'll bring us through it every time _

_After time after time _

Her lips crashed into mine. My heart seemed to explode. I could feel the softness of her lips, they seemed to fit perfectly, as did her head cupped in my hand as I pushed her closer to me. Her book dropped as she sank to the floor next to me and her arms snaked around my waist. My right hand was buried in her hair and my left was on the small of her back. She seemed so sure, just as I felt, that this was right. It was perfect.

_Don't say a word, _

_I know you feel the same _

_Just give me a sign _

_Say anything say anything _

_Please don't walk away _

_I know you wanna stay _

_Just give me a sign _

_Say anything say anything _

_I'm fallin' _

_I'm fallin' _

_I'm fallin' down _

_I'm fallin' _

_I'm fallin' _

_I'm fallin' down _

_Down _

_Down _

_Down _

_Don't say a word _

_I know you feel the same _

_Just give me a sign _

_Say anything say anything _

_Please don't walk away _

_I know you wanna stay _

_If you'll just give me a sign _

_Say anything say anything _

She breaks the kiss. Her face is red and her breath is short, though she seems pleased. I was going to say something to her but she grabbed her book and walked out of the room. I sat on my knees, stupefied. What had happened? Did he do something wrong?

_Don't say a word (please don't leave)_

_I know you feel the same _

_Just give me a sign _

_Say anything say anything _

_Please don't walk away (please don't leave) _

_I know you wanna stay _

_Just give me a sign _

_Say anything say anything _

She walked back in. I look at her cautiously, wondering what she would do to me. She comes over to me and put a hand on my cheek and leaned on the other side of my face and whispered into my ear. "I like you too" Smiling she left, leaving me bursting with happiness.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks so much HellzBane, here is your request.

Day that I Die By Good Charlotte

Raven woke up in a haze, something was different, she felt weird. She curled up to block out the sun and she opened her eyes a little bit to see what the time was. She saw a red blur, and focused in on it thinking it was her clock, but soon realized it was something else. She shot up, holding her arms out in front of her and saw the marks, they were glowing. "Oh god," she whispered to herself, "It's happening."

_One day I woke up _

_I woke up knowing _

_Today is the day _

_I will die _

Raven took them all to the park after they had beaten Plasmus. Beast Boy was running around in a dog form chasing squirrels for his own amusement. Raven would have attempted a smile, but she was sending a mental letter to her mother, making sure that she would be ok, and to tell her that she was going to destroy the earth, but she didn't want to, she wanted to be anywhere but at that moment in time.

_Cashdogg was barking _

_Went to the park and enjoyed it one last time _

_I called my mother, told her I loved her _

_And I begged her not to cry _

_I wrote a letter _

_I said I'd miss her _

_And I signed that goodbye _

Raven didn't want her friends to die, and she knew what she had to do to stop them from dying, she knew that they wouldn't like it but it was the only way. She was glad she would die from becoming the portal, she didn't think that she could face her friends after bringing the end of the world, they would never forgive her, and they would never accept her again, it was like she was becoming Terra, and she knew what it would be like to be exiled, she had been exiled from her home world, and she didn't want to be exiled from here. It was too important for her to leave, but she had to, so that her friends, the ones she cared about the most, would be safe.

_You know the happiest day of my life _

_I swear the happiest day of my life _

_Is the day that I die _

_Can you feel the cold tonight (The day that I die) _

_It sets in, but its all right (the day that I die) _

_Darkness falls, I'm letting go (the day that I die) _

_All alone but I feel fine _

The sun eclipsed, Raven jerked and fell to the ground, hard. "Raven!" She heard Robins voice to call out to her, "Why didn't you tell us? It's the end isn't it?" He asked. The most she could do was nod, a tear fell down her cheek, and she fainted. Robin carried her back to the tower.

_We took a drive and we drove to DC _

_To see the places we lived, lo ng conversations _

_We talked of old friends and all the things that we did _

_Summer nights _

_Drunken fights _

_Mistakes we made _

_Did we live it right _

_You know the happiest day of my life _

_I swear the happiest day of my life _

_Is the day that I die _

_Can you feel the cold tonight (The day that I die) _

_It sets in, but it's all right (the day that I die) _

_Darkness falls, I'm letting go (the day that I die) _

_All alone but I feel just fine _

_You know the happiest day of my life _

_I swear the happiest day of my life _

_Is the day that I die _

_Can you feel the cold tonight (The day that I die) _

_It sets in, but its all right (the day that I die) _

_Darkness falls, I'm letting go (the day that I die) _

_All alone but I feel fine _

She awoke in a large, bright blue room, and after listening to the team explain what it was, she settled into her own thoughts.

_Did I live it right, I hope I lived it right, did I live it right? (the day that I die) _

_Did I live it right, I hope I lived it right, did I live it right? (the day that I die) _

**I really hope that you liked that, it was just kind of random thoughts pushed together, I hope that that was what you were thinking of when you asked me to do that song fic. Review and tell me what you thought!**


End file.
